My Hero
by Makai Goddess Ookami
Summary: A Dr. Suresh keeps leaving messages on David's voice mail asking to meet him, and while David couldn't care less, Archie is interested. [HeroesCSI][D. Hodges x Archie J.]


**Title**: My Hero  
**Author**: Makai Goddess Ookami  
**Rating**: PG-13 (For Cuddling and Mild Language)  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI or Heroes, so don't sue. I aint got money any way.  
**Pairings**: David Hodges x Archie Johnson (Mohinder Suresh x Gabriel Gray/Sylar)  
**Summary**: A Dr. Suresh keeps leaving messages on David's voice mail asking to meet him, and while David couldn't care less, Archie is interested.  
**Rants**: Heroes Crossover, but it's not really that big a deal. Argh.  
Dedicated to **Lady529** who loves this pairing and **Mattie**-**Chan** for wanting me to write a _HeroesCSI_ crossover.

* * *

**My** **Hero**

David stared at the phone, just daring it to keep ringing. The damn thing had woken him up after he had tried so hard to fall asleep, and whoever it was just had to wait for the voice mail to kick in. Two rings later and it would but that didn't change the fact that it was ringing. Normally only Archie or Jacqui called, sometimes Greg, but he didn't recognize the number at all. He was too tired to deal with it. He waited a good moment before he stopped glaring at the phone, rolling onto his other side and closing his eyes.

Everything was quiet except for his IPod playing The Styx softly, the IDog Pup Greg had gotten him barking softly to the music. He rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling, but he already knew every crack and water spot by heart. Jacqui insisted he moved into a less dingy looking apartment, but he had kind of gotten attached to the one he was in already. Besides, it was kind of hard to get too, so he didn't get many people visiting.

He glanced at the phone, then at the ceiling. Whoever had called had left a voice mail. He glanced at the phone again, staring at it as hard as he could, as if he could really beat it in a staring contest. With a grumble, he sat up in bed, reaching for the phone and pressing it to his ear, played with the buttons till he got his voicemail to play for him.

"Hello, my name is Mohinder Suresh."

- - -

"Hey, David, you look tired," Archie said, slightly concerned, leaning against the door jamb.

The Trace Tech glanced up at him, quirking an eyebrow, then went back to work. "I got a phone call from some Dr. Suresh and couldn't get back to sleep." He grumbled.

"Doctor...?" Archie blinked, "You're not sick are you!?" He seemed worried suddenly, "last time you were sick--"

"I know, I know," David grumbled, waving his hand to dismiss it. "That was Stomach Flu. I'm not sick. Suresh is some sort of biogeneticist."

"Oh," Archie blinked, sliding into the seat across from David's desk, "Okay." David glanced at him, but said nothing. Archie could have sworn he saw a smile. "What did the not-doctor want?"

David smirked here. "He's a lunatic." He glanced up at Archie again, who was skimming the book David was reading. He continued. "He's convinced I've got some sort of special DNA." Archie looked up, eyebrows shooting up questioningly. "He's convinced I might have discovered some sort of strange power. Like telekinesis or spontaneous regeneration."

"Have you?" Archie asked, excited. David stared, giving him an 'are you daft?' look. Archie shrugged. "It could be possible, couldn't it?"

"If you want to believe that sort of thing," David admitted, folding his arms as he glanced up at Archie.

"I do," Archie replied, beaming. "I'm not saying it happens, but... What do we really know what's going on? I mean, we only use about ten percent of our brains."

"With the exception of Greg, who may use two," David chimed in. Archie glared for interrupting.

"Wouldn't it be cool though?" The Asian asked, and David realized how serious he was about it.

"I think it would be more of a hassle than it's worth," David admitted, pausing to think about it. "I was never much for sticking out so much. Though being able to send people flying across a room would be nice..."

"Stop imagining Greg being flung across the room," Archie glared.

"Only you would stand up for him," David muttered.

"Jacqui would, too." David had to admit the Asian was right. "So, did Dr. Suresh call you to meet you? Examine your super powers? If you did have super powers, would you run around in tights and a cape?" he asked enthusiastically.

"I picked the wrong conversation to walk in on," Warrick said, a mixture of confusion and amusement on his face.

David cast a glare at Archie, before glancing at Warrick again. "I already gave your results to Nick."

"I've got some more stuff for you to run," The dark skinned male smirked, handing over a couple baggies to David, who glared.

"I've got to finish Sara's stuff first," David said, and Warrick shrugged.

"If you stopped talking about wearing spandex, you would probably get it done faster," Warrick laughed, turning and leaving.

Archie and David stood in silence for a while, watching Warrick leave, than glanced at each other.

"The whole lab is gonna know about this conversation," David glared.

"Just the spandex part," Archie smiled innocently, and David flung a pencil at him, listening to the startled  
squeak. "Hey now!" David set back about working. "You gonna meet him?"

"Nope," David asked, knowing who Archie meant.

"Why not?"

"Why?"

Archie shrugged, but realized David didn't notice. "Erm, because it would be cool."

"You just want me to run around in spandex and a cape," David grumbled.

"Something like that," Archie joked, and David glared. "I think it would be cool, though." David muttered something along the lines of 'only you' and Archie grinned wider. "You want to go see a movie?"

"For the last time, I'm not gonna see Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles with you," David scowled.

"But David!"

- - -

Despite all his protest, Archie had managed to drag him to see the stupid movie. (Which he had to admit, wasn't so bad if you were into that sort of thing.) It was weird, them probably being the oldest ones there, but David ran into his niece and her two best friends, and they ended up sitting near each other. David didn't feel so much like he stuck out anymore.

Archie yawned widely, stretching, and David felt all his muscles go taut then relax. He kept his eyes closed though, one arm draped over the Asian's stomach. Archie squirmed, until his back was pressed tightly against David's stomach, fighting to pull the blanket up to his chin. David kissed his shoulder softly, and he knew the smaller male was smiling.

"You're awake still?" Archie murmured.

"Obviously," David replied.

Archie poked him lightly in the ribs with his elbow. "Stop being a smart ass."

"Greg's already the dumb ass..."

Archie jabbed him again.

David growled.

"Watcha thinking?" Archie asked softly.

"About you," David admitted, nestling against Archie's shoulder again.

"Mmm," Archie murmured, "Did I do something?"

"No," David replied, brushing his lips against Archie's bare shoulder again, but left them there. God, he was warm.

"Mmm?" Archie questioned, fighting back a yawn. "Then wha-a-t?" He yawned again.

"Just you," David replied, and Archie squirmed lightly feeling David's lips move against his skin. "And Dr. Suresh."

"I see..." The Asian replied, squirming again. "Hey, hey, lemmie roll over." David obeyed, loosening his grip on Archie, long enough for him to roll and face David. Archie nudged his shoulder lightly, and David got the hint, rolling onto his back, Archie resting on his shoulder, David's arm around him. "Why?" Archie asked.

"What would you want your super power to be?" David asked, tucking his other arm behind his head, glancing up at the ceiling.

"Huh," Archie said, pausing and glancing up at David, blinking slowly. "I've already got smarts, charm, wit... I'm gorgeous..." David snorted, and Archie glared. "Just kidding," David murmured, but Archie didn't forgive him. "I guess I'd like to be able to teleport anywhere... or control time... Hm..." Archie paused, "Though, power of persuasion would be cool too..."

"Not that you've ever thought about this," David teased, kissing the top of Archie's head.

"Nope," Archie grinned, and David smiled in return. Archie craned his neck to kiss him, and let out a content hum as their lips met. "What would your power be?" he murmured as he broke the kiss.

"I've never thought about it," David said after a moment, glancing back up at the ceiling. "Invisibility would be nice." Archie jabbed him in the ribs. "Ow! I didn't say I wanted to disappear, I just said it would be nice!" He glared at Archie, who was pouting. He rolled his eyes. "Just disappear when Greg or Catherine or Sara storms into my lab in a bad mood. Poof!"

Archie rolled his eyes. "You're so weird."

David glared. Archie leaned up and kissed him again, licking David's lips gently, and David opened his mouth. Their warm tongues brushed against each other, rubbing and exploring. Somewhere not far they heard a shattering sound and snapped up, staring at each other in mild confusion. Then it clicked.

"For the love of-" David grumbled, crawling out of bed, stumbling over his too-long sleeper bottoms. "I'm going to kill Kobe."

- - -

"Why don't you want to meet him?" Archie asked, glancing at the caller ID. David knew he was talking about Dr. Suresh. He glanced up from his book, Kobayashi Maru taking the chance to pounce on his stomach. David exhaled sharply, cursing the cat. Archie only grinned. "Don't be so mean to Kobe, David."

"Stupid cat," David grumbled, but scratched him behind the ears anyway.

"Seriously," Archie pressed on, "Why not meet Dr. Suresh? He's called twice, and he says he's leaving town soon. He'd really like to meet you."

"I don't know," David replied, shrugging. "Maybe if I had super powers I'd be more tempted to meet the guy." Archie stared hard at him. "What?"

"Please?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Pretty please?"

"I thought this was about me."

"_Please_," Archie whined, stretching out the 'please'.

"Why do you care so much?" David blinked, both confused and annoyed.

"Super powers, David! _Super Powers_!"

David rolled his eyes, glancing at Kobayashi Maru who just stared back up at him. He let out a soft mewl, then stretched and curled into a ball.

"_Please_, David. It'll be fun."

He looked up at Archie again to see the large, pathetic, puppy eyes.

He cursed.

- - -

"Hello," The Indian smiled, "My name is Dr. Suresh-"

"I know," David said curtly, and let out a sharp gasp of pain as Archie elbowed him. David glared. Archie frowned innocently.

"Right, sorry." Suresh said, forcing a smile. It looked like he was starting to understand how this visit would turn out. "This is my assistant, Zane Taylor." David nodded at him, and Archie beamed at him, waving Kobayashi Maru's paw lightly. Suresh glanced at David, as if waiting for him to be asked in to sit. Archie elbowed him again, and David stepped aside, allowing them entrance. "Thank you," Suresh smiled.

The two strangers stepped into the meticulously cleaned apartment, walking to the living room. David followed, plopping down onto a comfy armchair, and the two sat on the sofa, close enough for David to quirk an eyebrow. Zane smiled timidly. Suresh cleared his throat, unsure of how to start.

Archie spoke first. "Would you two like something to drink?" He asked, smiling uncertainly, startling the other three people in the apartment. Zane and Suresh asked for water. David glared. Archie crouched, putting Kobayashi Maru down before heading into the kitchen. "Give me a sec."

The cat examined the strangers, then leapt onto Zane's lap and curled up, purring contently. The startled male scratched behind his ears uncertainly. David glared at the cat for betraying him. Archie returned, handing the males their waters, and leaned against the arm of the love seat, arms folded over his chest.

"So," Suresh started, glancing between Archie and David confused. Archie caught on.

"Oops," He smiled, "That's- I'm- David is the pouting one."

"I'm not pouting," David glared.

"I'm Archie," The Asian smiled, undeterred, "And that's Kobe." He pointed to the content cat. "He sheds like crazy."

"I don't mind," Zane said softly, smiling.

"Right, thank you Mr. Hodges, for seeing me," Suresh began.

"Hodges. Just Hodges." David corrected. Archie cast a look at him. David glared, undeterred. Archie rolled his eyes.

"First off, have you experienced anything strange?" Suresh asked, "Woke up and realized you could do something you couldn't do before?"

"Nope," David replied curtly, but Suresh was undeterred. He looked at Zane, who understood.

"S'cuse me, Kobe," Zane murmured, and the cat hissed, climbing from his lap before wandering over to Archie, begging to be picked up. Archie obliged, watching Zane root through his pocket for a large screw, as long as his index finger. He spotted the newspaper. "Are you still going to read that?" David shook his head. "Alright."

Zane set the screw on the newspaper, then smiled nervously up at Archie. Archie smiled back, shifting Kobayashi Maru's weight in his arms. Zane returned his gaze to the screw, sliding to his knees in front of the coffee table, his hand held over the screw. He furrowed his brow lightly, and the screw liquidized in front of them, melting into a round puddle on top of the newspaper. He glanced up at David who had merely quirked an eyebrow.

"That better not get onto my coffee table," was all he said.

Zane flushed, and shrank back as if he'd done something wrong. Suresh touched his shoulder lightly, reassuringly.

"That was awesome," Archie grinned, dropping the cat and kneeling in front of the coffee table, examining the puddle. "How did you do that?"

Zane shrugged. "I just... concentrate on it and it goes away..." Archie glanced up at him, and he turned a light shade of pink.

"It would be a nifty power for a super hero," Archie commented, gaze returning to the puddle.

"Wha-?" Zane blinked, confused. He glanced at Suresh, who shrugged, just as confused, then at David.

"Don't ask," David replied.

"Ooh," Archie murmured, looking tempted to poke it. "How long have you been able to do that?"

"Maybe... Two months?" Zane replied, trying to recall, "A little over, maybe." He shrugged lightly. He glanced at David. "So you can't...? No powers?"

He had a confused look on his face, and David understood it. If David was so old, shouldn't he have discovered it by now, if he really did have a power? David stared back at Zane, and saw the confusion in his eyes. And something else. Disappointment? Annoyance? Oh well, there was no way to tell.

"So you've never been able to... stop bullets?" Suresh asked, and David quirked a surprised eyebrow. Both Zane and Archie stared at him expectantly. "You can't stop time, or heal yourself?" David shook his head, no. "Change the colour of your skin, talk to animals?" David gave him an annoyed look that asked 'what do you think?'. The only thing was, Suresh did think he had some sort of super power, which was honestly ridiculous. "You can't fly or walk through solid walls?"

"I don't have any 'Super Powers'," David replied, leaning back in his chair, an annoyed look on his face.

"Then why did you...?" Zane asked, confused. David heard the annoyance in his tone. David jerked his thumb at the small Asian, who's nose was pressed against the cat's. Zane stared at him blankly.

"Sorry for wasting your time," David replied, "But he thought this would be amusing."

Archie smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," He replied, "I just figured..." He looked upset now.

"Don't worry about it," Suresh replied standing up, then paused to help Zane up. "It was a pleasure to meet you." He shook Archie's hand, then scratched Kobayashi Maru. David stood and shook his hand.

"Sorry we wasted your time," Archie said, standing, cradling the cat to his chest and shook Zane's hand. The tall, pale musician scratched the cat behind the ears, smiling.

"Bye, Kobe," Zane smiled, "Don't worry about it. It was nice to meet you, Archie." He turned to David, and offered his hand for a shake. "It was nice to meet you, Hodges."

David took his hand and froze. The silent tick-tock of a watch blared in his ears. He suddenly felt cold, and he was drowning in despair and loneliness. Then hopes and excitement. The scent of blood, and the sight of the top of someone's head sawed off. He was ecstatic, and proud. Soft tunes on a guitar that never sounded quite right, and a fear of being who he was. He heard the lies and half-truths reverberating in his mind, and felt three separate beings in the touch of their two hands.

He felt like a part of him was being torn away, like a door being ripped off it's hinges. The son of a bitch was gazing into him! He felt the loneliness of his own childhood. The silence of empty halls. Yells of uncaring parents. Quiet desperation and pleading for something to happen. Someone to give him a reason worth living.  
David lurched away, clutching his hand in a fist, sticking it behind his back (not that it would really do any good.) Zane stared back at him, wide eyes filled with fear, and surprise. He could see the three different souls staring back at him. David stepped back, bumping into the recliner.

Zane smirked at him. He'd seen through David as well. He knew as much about David as he did about Zane. Sylar. Gabriel. He shook his head, eyes wide and mouth opened. Archie had latched onto his arm, so confused, glaring at Zane as if he'd somehow managed to magically hurt his boyfriend. Suresh touched Zane's back lightly.

"What the hell just happened?" Archie growled at Zane, shifting protectively in front of David. If they weren't all so startled, it would have been laughable.

"He's a seer," Zane said, unable to hide the excitement in his voice.

"What?" Mohinder questioned, eyebrows raised in confusion.

"When he touched my hand-" Zane said quickly, fumbling slightly over his words, "He saw me. He saw Me. Everything about me." He sounded scared.

"Don't be such a-," David snapped, and Archie elbowed him. "Whose side are you on?" Archie glared at him, and David glared back, before glaring at Zane. "You gazed right back into me!"

"I didn't know what I was doing!" Zane replied, sounding to scared and looking to defeated to continue to yell at.

"Son-of-a..." David growled. Zane- Sylar- Gabriel, whoever he really was had to know full well what he was doing. David had only been "gazed into" twice before. The four males stood in silence, uncomfortable and awkward.

"You lied..." Archie said finally, glancing up at David, hurt.

"What?" David blinked, confused.

"You lied," Archie repeated. "You do have Super Powers..."

"It's not a Super Power..." David replied, looking away from Archie's hurt expression.

"How long-?" Suresh started, but David cut him off saying, "since I was three." Suresh swallowed, confused. "Maybe-"

"Go away," The Trace Tech replied, avoiding Archie's gaze, but not looking at Suresh or Zane either. "It's not a problem. I've learned to control it."

"You willingly did that?" Zane asked, somewhat hotly.

"Zane," Suresh said in a warning tone, and the taller male shrunk back.

"I don't care to know how or why," David said shortly. "I'm sorry you had to waste your time." He glanced up at them. "I'll show you to the door. Please, don't-"

"I won't bother you again," Suresh said, though it was almost as if it pained him to say it. Like he was giving up something great. He followed David to the door, Zane tagging close behind. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

David nodded, and closed the door after them, leaning against it, eyes on his socks. Cautiously he glanced up at Archie, who was avoiding his gaze. He looked hurt, and David felt a pang in his heart.

"Archie," David said softly, walking towards him.

Archie glanced up, and David met his gaze only for a moment, before they both looked away. Archie wiped at the tears silently, walking towards Kobayashi Maru and picking him up. He glanced past David, at the door, then at the couch. The couch was closer, he plopped down onto it, cradling the cat to his chest tightly.

David crouched beside him, one hand on his knee. "Arch..." he said softly. The A/V Tech didn't reply. "Archie..."

"You lied to me..." He murmured, but he wouldn't meet David's gaze, instead staring at his knees.

"I didn't..." David began, then changed his mind. "I've never told anyone."

"Do you love me?" Archie asked, glancing up and meeting David's eyes.

David blinked in confusion. "Of course."

"I told you everything."

"I didn't think this was important."

David lifted his hand off of the Asian's knee, touching his arm gently. Archie stiffened.

"I'm going home," Archie murmured, letting Kobayashi Maru go and standing up.

"Archie," David said, standing up as well, but Archie squeezed by him and made his way to the door. "Archie!" Archie slipped into his shoes, not saying anything. David walked over, standing beside him, tentatively brushing his fingertips against the smaller male's upper arm. "Archie... Don't go..."

Archie ignored him and slipped out of the apartment. David punched a wall.

"God damn it!"

- - -

"What did you say to him?" Jacqui growled at work, towering over his sitting figure.

"I didn't say anything," David replied, glancing through the glass wall's to Archie's A/V Lab. Jacqui snorted. David glared. "I didn't say anything to him."

Jacqui caught on. "What did you lie to him about?"

"I didn't lie."

"Then what the hell happened?"

"Nothing."

"Right that's why Archie's over there moping around!" Jacqui said exasperated, throwing her hands up. "He's depressed for no apparent reason."

"You're not the only one who's confused about this," David lied through gritted teeth.

"Talk. To. Him."

"When he grows up."

Jacqui glared.

David didn't relinquish.

Jacqui's lip curled into a snarl.

David huffed. "He started this."

Jacqui popped her knuckles.

"For the love of-! I'll talk to him!" David snapped, exasperated. "Just go do whatever it is they pay you for! I've actually got work to do!"

"Talk to him."

"I will."

"Apologize."

"He started this!"

Jacqui glared again.

David huffed, and looked away, arms folded over his chest.

Jacqui smirked, knowing she had won.

"He better be smiling by the end of the night."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"These things don't get better in five minutes."

Jacqui raised an eyebrow, daring him to question her. David glared. Jacqui glared back.

"Fine," he huffed.

- - -

"Hey, Arch," David said, standing in the door way of the A/V Lab. Archie glanced up at him, then looked away quickly. David entered the Lab, stopping a few feet from Archie. "I... You're being stupid."

Archie tensed up, and turned to glare at David. "I'm being what?"

"Stupid," David repeated, folding his arms over his chest. David almost expected Archie to cry, but instead glared daggers at him. He sighed heavily. "And..." God, why was apologizing so hard to do? "So have I..." He forced out. Archie snorted, turning his swivel chair to look at David, leaning back, arms folded. "Don't give me that look."

Archie opened his mouth to snarl something back in reply, but stopped. He turned to Nick who had stumbled into the thick wall of anger, glancing between David and Archie confused. He handed over a DVD to Archie.

"A home video of the... killings..." He shrank beneath David's intense glare. What the hell was going on? "Could you... check it out... see if you can... I'll just come back later." He turned and headed out of the Lab and far away. Probably to ask Warrick what the hell was going on between the two Lab Rats.

"What did Nick do?" Archie asked hotly.

"You were glaring-" David started, then shook his head. One hand flew up to massage his temple. "Listen, will you shut up for one second? I'm trying to apologize."

Archie obliged, but didn't lessen the glare.

"It's... I've never told anyone... I didn't think it mattered..." David tried to explain, "I forget I can do that most days..." Even though it was vague, Archie would understand what he meant. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "It's just... Weird. I didn't want you to..."

"Didn't want me to what, exactly?" Archie asked softly, and David opened one eye to see that the Asian had stopped glaring, and now just looked moderately confused.

"I don't know," David growled. "Not like me?"

Archie blinked in confusion. "How could I not like you?"

"How could you like me?"

Archie kicked him in the shin lightly, and David cursed, glaring. Archie just smirked. The Trace Tech sighed heavily.

"Give me your hand," he sighed again, holding his hand out in front of him palm parallel to his body.

"What?" Archie blinked, glancing between David's hand and him.

"Please?" David asked softly. Archie lifted his hand, pressing it to David's, and the taller male entwined their fingers together, closing his eyes. He opened one, and saw Archie's confused expression. "Close your eyes and when you feel it, imagine opening a door, or window or something."

"I don't get it." Archie replied, but closed his eyes all the same.

"Just, ssh," David replied, and felt the warmth of Archie's hand against his own. They were silent, somewhat awkwardly so, then David felt it. Archie's pulse, from his thumb. He pressed his thumb against Archie's hand, feeling his own pulse throbbing. The connection was made.

David suddenly felt very relaxed and cheerful. Laughter and words of encouragement echoed in his ears. Supportive hugs and warm kisses. Family dinners that tasted as delicious as they smelled. He felt the love and hope and support. He felt the strength and trust. He shuddered lightly, as he felt Archie gaze into him. The Asian inhaled sharply, and broke the contact.

"You okay?" David asked, opening his yes. His concern was evident on his face and in his voice.

"Yeah..." Archie grinned, looking up and locking their eyes. "That was weird."

David nodded stiffly.

"I love you," Archie said.

"I love you too."

"I'm still mad."

"Okay."

Archie stood, poking David's ribs lightly, glancing up to lock their eyes. "Want to go grab a snack?"

"You've got work to do..." David replied.

"You do to."

Tocuhé.

"Come on, I'll buy you skittles," Archie said, leading the way to the break room.

"You'll eat all the green ones!" David protested.

"So? They're my favourite."

"They're my favourite."

"Shut up, I'm treating."

David obeyed.

**_fini_**


End file.
